poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits The Tower of Terror
Winnie the Pooh Visits The Tower of Terror is first Winnie the Pooh/Disney's Remake Ride from made by LegoKyle14. It will be on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Buzzy Crocker is a down-on-his-luck newspaper editor who, after being fired at the Los Angeles Banner for publishing a news story which turned out to be fake, now contributes for a supermarket tabloid along with his niece Anna. His "reports" attracted the attention of an old woman named Abigail Gregory, who was witness to an incident in Halloween1939, when five hotel guests, namely singer Carolyn Crosson, her boyfriend Gilbert London1, child actress Sally Shine, her nanny Emeline Partridge, and bellhop Dewey Todd,2 were killed in an elevator while they were on their way to a party at the Tip Top Club located at the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Abigail claims that Emeline Partridge was behind the incident, sending the four passengers to their deaths out of annoyance over Sally's spoiled attitude; it however backfired, trapping them as ghosts inside the hotel. She then explains that the spell can be reversed once the elevator is repaired, and items belonging to the passengers are found, repeating what the guests did on Halloween. They then enlist the help of Chris "Q" Todd, a car mechanic and Dewey's grandson, who, despite being initially reluctant, volunteers to help his deceased grandfather and the four other guests. As Buzzy and Anna venture into the abandoned hotel, they meet an actress named Claire Poulet, who asked if they needed an actress to play as Emeline in Buzzy's newspaper article. Buzzy vainly tries to develop a relationship with Claire, to which the latter also expresses her feelings. Fearing an intrusion, the ghosts then attempt to ward off Buzzy and Anna. The latter pleads for her life, offering help for them to move on. After an argument between Dewey, Gilbert and Sally, Carolyn reappears, revealing she was the same "Claire Poulet" whom Buzzy talked to previously. In an outburst Anna blamed Emeline for the other guests' deaths. Shocked and dismayed at being put to blame, Emeline proves her innocence, to which the other ghosts agree.5 Jill then reveals Abigail's real intentions: Abigail was the one responsible for the disappearance of the hotel guests on the elevator, including her younger sister Sally Gregory,3 out of personal vendetta and jealousy against her sister's booming career. Buzzy then realizes that what they did actually gave Abigail the means to complete her spell. The team then rushes back to the hotel, but they are too late. Meanwhile, the ghosts board the elevator. Anna rushes in as well, trying to keep them from boarding. Sally manages to run out of the elevator, joining the living, but Anna gets trapped as the passenger elevator moves up. They then confront Abigail, who then tearfully admits her wrongdoing.6 Meanwhile, the elevator continues to move up, only to once again get stuck on the eleventh floor, with only minutes left before history repeats itself. Sally, wondering what the commotion was about, joins the group, and Abigail gets frightened. Sally reveals that the whole party was meant to be a surprise birthday for her older sister all along, and apologizes for not being able to get to the party. Sally even kept the present she wanted to give to Abby, a bracelet with their names on it. Abby, Buzzy, Jill, Q and Sally then board the service elevator, catching up with the others on the eleventh floor. Anna manages to escape from an emergency escape hatch, rejoining Buzzy and the others in their elevator. At exactly 8:05pm, the lightning strikes the hotel again, and both elevators plummet downwards. Amidst the chaos, Sally forgives her sister, and as they hold hands, they both turn into a shower of gold dust, breaking the curse and stopping both elevators just as they were about to hit the ground floor. The groups are saved, and they all go to the Tip-Top Club on the top floor, restored to its former glory. One by one, the ghosts then ascend to Heaven, along with the other partygoers. Abigail, young once more, appears, joining once more with her sister, and thanks her for the present. The Gregory sisters then join hands and vanish into the night, breaking the curse on the hotel. With the spell broken, the Hollywood Tower Hotel is re-opened to the public, with Q taking charge (since he is the last living relative in the Todd family.) Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Dr. Facilier, Megan and Foop will speical guest star appearance in this film. * Dr. Facilier, Megan and Foop will work with Abigail in this film. * * * Cast Main Heroes: * as Winnie the Pooh * as Piglet * as Tigger * as Rabbit * as Eeyore * as Otis * as Pip * as Abby * as Pig * as Freddy * as Peck * as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershey * as Rarity * as Lincoln * as Lori * as Leni * as Luna * as Luan * as Lynn/Lucy * as Lana/Lola/Lily * as lisa Special Guest Star: * as Sunset Shimmer * as Sci-Twi * as Spike the Dog * as Mickey Mouse * as Donald Duck * as Goofy Main Cast * Steve Guttenberg – Buzzy Crocker * Kirsten Dunst – Anna Petterson * Nia Peeples – Jill Perry * Michael McShane – Chris 'Q' Todd * Amzie Strickland – Abigail "Abby" Gregory * Melora Hardin – Carolyn Crosson / Claire Poulet * Alastair Duncan – Gilbert London * Lindsay Ridgeway – Sally "Sally Shine" Gregory * John Franklin – Dewey Todd * Wendy Worthington – Emeline Partridge * Lela Ivey – Patricia Petterson * Richard Minchenberg – Dr. Daniels * Marcus Smythe – Surgeon * Don Perry – Great Grand Dad * Michael Waltman – Reporter * Ben Kronen – Mr. Galvao * Bill Elliot – Bandleader * Shira Roth – Young Abigail * Lynne Donahoe – Chloe * Dean Marsico – Photographer Villains * as Dr. Facilier * as Megan * as Foop Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Mystery films Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney's Rides Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films